A List Of Things To Never Do At Saint Vladamirs
by WIERD101
Summary: This is A List Of Things To Never Do At Saint Vladamirs by Rose Hathaway but Rose being Rose is going to do them anyway...eventually. Please read it's better than you probably think ;  Rater for violence and maybe future lemons :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a list of things to never do at Saint Vladamirs but also has a story line and plot and yeah. **

* * *

A List Of Things Never To Do At Saint Vladamirs!

Chapter 1:

I woke up having the worst dream ever imaginable and I had sweat falling down my face and my breathing was heavy. It was the middle of the night, the Moroi night.

Every time I shut my eyes the images came back and so I decided I was going to stay awake. I didn't know what to do though. An idea came to me as I thought.

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote at the top of the page: _A List Of Things Never To Do At Saint Vladamirs by Rosemarie Hathaway (although I'm still going to do it). _I then started thinking and the first one came to mind and I started writing down ideas to not do at Saint Vladamirs, but me being me are going to do them any way.

I started writing down my list:

_1. Don't dress up as a Strigoi for Halloween (you could be killed on sight by Guardians and this may be dangerous and life threatening.)_

_2. Don't run around screaming "There's Strigoi on campus!" (the Guardians will react fast)_

_3. Don't tell Stan "I heard about you and Kirova, Whoo what a __scandal__". (Stan would be the threat here)._

_4. NEVER under any circumstances tell anyone that: "There's Strigoi out to get you, they heard what you did last summer and they want you to do the same for them." (Don't wink this will freak them out)_

_5. Don't say in class: "The Strigoi are trying to recruit me. They think I'll be a valuable sorce to them." (They may lock you up forever)_

_6. Don't skip around campus saying in a sing-song voice: "Strigoi are coming to get you, Strigoi are coming to get you." (It may cause some stirr among people)_

_7. NEVER say to Dimitri: "Comrade I heard you were kidnapping children now. You can kidnap me if you want, I'll even throw in some benifits" (Then don't wink because it will be suspicious about the dirty thoughts you were previously or now thinking)._

_8. Don't point out to Stan in class: "Your not a Guardian either, well you are but you don't protect people you just wander around campus looking for little girls to perve on, so why are __you__ to say that I can't-in the future-kick a Strigoi's ass and kill them?" (This WILL cause a major stirr and you'll end up in Kirova's office for sure)_

_9. Don't say to Kirova: "I'm using compulsion on you and I am telling you to give me ten thousand dollars and give me a stake." (This might cause a bit of a stirr and she may laugh at you or do something weird and unexpected)_

_10. NEVER walk around campus screaming: "I'm warning you all here, they're coming and they're not afraid! They're coming and they're not afraid! You need to hide!" (When they ask what is coming reply with something stupid and crazy, like aliens for example, they'll definately lock you up in a cell)._

I was laughing as I wrote some of this out, it wasn't any more laugh it was an evil laugh. I looked at my clock and seen that it was about two more hours until I had to go to practise with Dimtri. So, I got up and got a pair of track pants, sports bra, jumper and a white shirt with sleeves. I walked down the hall into the girls bathroom and seen that nobody was there, not that any body could be there because Meredith was still in bed and Meredith and I were the only girl Dhampirs at Saint Vladamirs.

I finished my really long shower and got dressed and walked up to my room while putting my laundry in my hamper in the corner of my room. I brushed my hair quickly and looked at the time and seen it was nearly time for practise and I would just have to put my shoes on and I would be ready to go, although I'd still have about an hour left, so I could always wander around campus for an hour.

I put my shoes on and grabbed my phone, gym bag, keys and list I had been working on and put them in my bag and walked out of my room and locked my door and then walked towards the gym and seen that it was open but no body was in there, so I put my bag inside and walked back out and walked along the Courts grounds near the gardens, waiting for time to go by.

I lost track of time and it was about four hours since I had been wandering around campus. I quickly ran back to the gym and bumped into Dimitri who was looking frantic. He grabbed me by my shoulders and put me out of his way. "Sorry I have to find Rose," I heard dem say and I grinned.

"I think she was heading towards the gym until someone ran into her," I said and Dimitri spun around fast and looked at me and shock came across his face.

"Never do that again. I was worried when I got to the gym and your bag was there but you weren't any wehre to be found, I waited hald and hour for you and weren't there I was worried and you scared me," he said frantically and it shocked me when he suddenly pulled me to him and took me into a fierce embrace.

"I think I need to breathe," I said with my voice barely a whisper and voice cracking.

Dimitri pulled back so quick that I nearly lost my balance and fell but he quickly caught me. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said. Dimitri's Guardian mask on and I rolled my eyes and walked towards the gym. Dimitri followed silently behind me.

When we got to the gym Dimitri instructed for me to warm up and then run laps, so I did just that and when I came back in I got instructed to do weights and when training was finished I walked back out and grabbed my gym bag running back to my room to have a shower and get ready for the start of the school day.

I made a mental note to add more to my list, especially about running off on Dimitri at practise and make sure I come back all scratched up and messed up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry it took so long to UD I didn't know what to write.**

**MERRY Christmas everyone, this chapter will be my Christmas present from me to you! I hope you all like it. There's some Rose stirring Stan in this one and one of the things she wrote in the list is going to happen, but a little differently! **

**Okay I've got to go to my grandma's now so I will UD again... ...soon**

* * *

A List Of Things To Never Do At Saint Vladamirs!

Chapter 2:

In class with Stan I just sat there with my five subject notebook on the desk and ripping out pages and making paper aeroplanes and throwing them around the classroom, one even hit in between Stan's eyes in the centre and he went cross-eyed from looking at it and everyone laughed, even a few Guardians that couldn't stop themselves from laughing. After that Stan went bright red and yelled at me for being immature and stupid and how he could have gone blind if that had gotten him in the eye.

After that I stopped throwing them around and got out my _List Of Things To Never Do At Saint Vladamirs (Although I'm Still Going To Do Them)_

I started adding more to my list.

_11. NEVER run away from Dimitri saying "Come catch me, sugar ice-cream honey Russian!" then DON'T say "I'm going to go be a stripper and pole dancer at a club somewhere if you don't." This may result in him giving you a weird look or tackling you to the ground._

_12. NEVER say to Dimitri: "I wanna be your Stripper." It's a bit innapropriate and he may do something unexpected and weird._

_13. NEVER say to Lissa: "I wanna eat a Dimitri on a Russian Kebab." It may result in her thinking you have officially gone crazy from taking the spirit's darkness away. (Which could be the case, if you know what I mean)_

_14. DON'T walk around campus saying "Go Black!" instead of 'Go Green'._

_15. On Christmas don't walk around saying "Whore Whore Whore! Merry Christmas!" (may result in people hitting you)_

_16. On Christmas don't walk up to Dimitri and say "Whore Whore Whore! I'm Your Whore." he may think you're drunk._

_17. NEVER be late for practise with Dimitri and come up two hours late with scratches and brusises all over you with bedhair, he may think a Strigoi had gotten to you._

_18. NEVER play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Pash Or Torture with Dimitri, Lissa, Mia, Christian, Eddie, Tasha and Rose (myself)._

_19. NEVER eat banana, carrot, bread, soup, cucumber, ice cream, chocolate, strawberry, pavlova smoothie (it may make you vomit)._

_20. NEVER take Lissa shopping (she goes wild and your feet will end up soo sore that you'll throw your shoes at people yelling 'fuck you, fuck you all' because your that tired)_

I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and I quickly put my piece of paper away and looked up to see Stan standing behind me looking over my shoulder and everyone looking at me. "Yes Stanny boy?" I said to him.

"Your too concerntrated on that piece of paper to be writing down notes," he said, smirking. "Since you're in my classroom, hand it over."

I stood up and faced him. Although he was a little taller than me I can be very intimidating when I want to be. "Fuck you," I said slowly and grabbed my books and walked out the door. "I'm not in your classroom any more I don't have to give you anything." I pulled the finger up at him. I went to walk away and I poked my head through the door smirking. "Stan I have one question," I said to him.

"What is it?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Why aren't you a Guardian? I mean well you are, but you don't protect Moroi, you just wander around campus in the middle of the night looking for little girls to perv on. So why are _you _to say that I can't-in the near future-kick a Strigoi's ass, because a matter of fact I can whip your ass blindfolded," I told him and the whole class burst out laughing. I heard a few Guardians chuckle and then a few were wide eyed and looking at me as if I was crazy and then there were some- glaring at me and then there was Dimitri who was giving me a disapproving look, and then there was Alberta who was giving me a warning look, then there was some Guardians rolling on the floor laughing there asses off.

Stan looked majorly pissed and he was going red and I could picture the steam coming from his ears. "Rosemarie Hathaway go outside," he said.

I looked around me. "Honey, I already am outside," I told him and then class was just about in stitches when I said that. Eddie was already out of his seat, kicking his legs in the air, on his back and laughing so hard and holding his stomach. I had to admit I still had it.

"Dimitri go with Rose and do whatever," he said. "Just get her out of my sight."

I grinned. "Or what? You'll send the hounds on to me? Or will you _try _to hurt me? Because if you do that, you'll be the one in the clinic in a coma, maybe worst," I told him.

"Ha ha ha Rose Hathaway all words no action. I'd like to see you try, I'd actually pay to see you try hurt me," he said.

I grinned at him. "Okay then, on the track after school, I'll even go blindfolded for you, it will be more of a chance for you to lay a hand on me," I told him and smirked.

People were looking at me schocked, even Dimitri and Stan just looked smug. "Okay then," he said. "Your on."

I laughed. "You'll be soo embarassed that your own student managed to kick your ass blindfolded. You'll have to leave the country, and that will just be a plus for me," I told him. Dimitri was by my side and started walking towards the exit of the room. "See you later Stanny boy. My Russian jailor is running away," I said and ran after Dimitri.

"Russian jailor, huh?" he said and turned to me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yep," I told him. "It's not like I can't go anywhere without you know."

"Yeah I guess so, but your the one whose getting yourself in trouble," he said to me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if he had just left me with my list," I said to Dimitri. "So, technically, he started it."

"Hmmmm... ...what list?" he asked.

"You'll find out," I told him. "And you aren't ever going to see it because I'll be in big trouble if you found out-and I'll be in trouble with you."

"That bad, huh?" he said looking at me.

"Worste." Was the only thing I said and his eyes widened.

"Well then I'm definately going to see it, eventually," he said to me. "Anyway, you promised Stan a fight after school, and you're supposed to be blindfolded so I'm guessing we have to work on that."

"Yes but I have class soon so I won't be able to for long," I told him.

Dimitri turned to me. "I'll give you a pass," he said.

"Really?" I asked him shocked and then squealed when he nodded. "Awesome. Maybe I should promise fights with my teachers more often if I get a pass out of class."

"You won't be and what you said to Stan wasn't very nice," he said.

"I know but it's true," I told him.

"Yeah, it may be true but it still doesn't mean it didn't hurt him. And what makes you think he wanders around campus perving on students?" he asked me, trying not to laugh.

"What do you do the same?" I asked him smirking. Dimitri laughed. "And anyway why else would he be on patrol all the time and mainly at nights."

"You noticed that, huh?" he asked.

"Yep, I looked. I snuck into Albeta's office and looked, I needed evidence before I said anything and hey it's not like anybody else has wandered the same thing," I told him.

"You are one bad girl, Roza," he said. At the use of my nickname made my heart flutter and stutter a little.

Dimitri and I walked in the gym and he blindfolded me and we got started.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Did you? Hope you have a great Christmas everyone! Hope it's really fun too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay ppls this is the third chapter and OMG I'm watching Remember Me with Robert Pattinson in it 'Oh the dream!'(that was me) hahaha lawl**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

A List Of Things To Never Do At Saint Vladamirs!

Chapter 3:

"Dimitri? I have a question?" I asked him.

I heard Dimitri chuckled from on my right. "What's your question?" he asked me.

"Can't we at least play Marco Polo while doing this so I at least have a chance to know where you are because your-like-deadly silent here," I told him and he laughed.

"Rose your supposed to listen to everything around you, use your other senses. If you can't see than hear more intently so you can find out where your opponent is and also feel for the difference-like, for example-a slight breeze from the person moving," he said.

"Fine," I grumbled and poked my tongue out. I stood still and from my right a kick suddenly got blown at my right rib, so I was guessing he was on my left now. He could be on my right but I was guessing that with the amount of force in that kick he was on my left. I grabbed his leg, before it quickly went to his side again, and I pulled it back and I heard him fall to the ground and I jumped on top of him and grinned. "I win," I declared and he chuckled. I took my blind fold off and looked down to see Dimitri's legs and I turned around to see him laughing so hard. I glared at him, feeling the slightest bit hurt.

I stood up and grabbed my bag and books and walked out of the gym while Dimitri laid there shocked. "Goodbye Dimitri, I'm done here," I said to him, glaring even more. He shouldn't have laughed, just because my ass was in his face, he shouldn't have laughed. It hurt me to know he was laughing at me for my silly mistake, it's not like he wasn't the one blindfolded and if he was he wouldn't have known either.

I was going to go to my room but decided against that and walked to my next class which was on the bottom oval, and was right down at the back of the school. I walked all the way there, and ran a bit and jogged. But when I got there I walked out onto the field and seen everyone turn and look at me. We had some random teacher I didn't know who it was, but he was pretty good looking, a little, but mainly hot but still not as hot as Dimitri, I'd have to admit that.

"Okay, do some stretches and then run 28 laps," he said. I shrugged and started stretching all my muscles and I looked up to see some people already running laps but they were more likely jogging them, very slowly. I took off in a sprint and went passed all of them without even trying that much. "Come on people, _sprint_, if Rose can do it then so can you," he said again.

"But Rose has those extra training sessions with Belikov and she has to run laps then as well," Mason said. "So this would be easy for her."

"Yeah and we all know that, but to me it looks like none of you are very fit to not even keep up with a _girl_," he said, but when he said girl he sneered it.

_Okay now this, this guy is definately either gay or he's sexist. Most likely sexist and he just dissed me. _I thought to myself and I wanted to go over there and knock some sense into him. I had finished my 28th lap when everyone else was just on their 20th, which to me was pretty lazy. "_Come on_ people! Rose has already finished her laps! Stop being lazy and hurry up! This is _ridiculous, _you got beaten by a _girl-_all of you did," he said and turned to me. I was waiting for him to give me instructions. "Rose, do an extra fifteen laps, considering you finished before them," he said to me.

"Excuse me?" I said to him, more like screeched at him, I knew he was new around here but he shouldn't treat people or be so sexist, because if it wasn't for his _mommy _he wouldn't be in this world-so much for girls not being useful. "I've so far have cut you a lot of slack newbie, now you either shut your mouth and quit being sexist because if it wasn't for my probation you would be in the clinic by now, or your grave would've been dug already," I told him. "I'm going to do those laps but if you say one more word, your life will be miserable when your here."

I started doing those extra fifteen laps and all I wanted to do was walk over there and hit him in the head because he was being disrepectful to all girls, and if he knew just how bad I really was he wouldn't even have said anything to start with. I seen Dimitri come down onto the oval and when he seen me he looked relieved.

"_Come on _people! _Rose Hathaway _is just a _girl_, useless! Faster! Sprint!" he yelled. I deicded to increase my pace and I did and soon I was in front of all of them and I glared at the guy. I heard everyone puffing and panting and they looked exhausted. I finished my extra fifteen laps, while everyone else was _crawling _a metre to the last bit. "God people a _girl, _a _girl _beat you all," he sneered, looking at me and glaring, and smirking. I turned around and looked at him.

"Can't you see? Look at them!" I yelled at him, and he didn't flinch or look at them. "_Look at them!_" I shouted and he looked at them. "They're _exhausted_, you pushed them to their limit, they've never run that many laps before and just weeks ago we lost Mason-a best friend of me and a very nice and funny classmate-and you just wanna waltz in here and treat us all like shit when we're grieving a classmate!" I shouted at him and threw a punch at his head and I heard a crunch under my fist and blood spirted out. "Just leave them alone!" I yelled. "They're my friends your saying that are useless and your _dissing _me!" I yelled at him and threw another punch and knee'd him in the gut and grunted as he bent over and held his stomache and then I grabbed his head and brought it down onto my knee and he fell down, knocked out. I turned to my clasmates with a grin.

"Rose? You just... ...You just took oout a teacher!" Meredith yelled at me, with a look of shock across her face.

"Yeah, so?" I said to her. I turned to Dimitri who was sprinting down the hill and he ran to the guy that laid at my feet.

"Rose," he warned. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah well he shouldn't have said I was _useless _and just a _girl _and he shouldn't have made them run twenty-eight laps and have them crawling across the finish line while I ran forty-three laps and still manage to beat them when they have twenty laps to go! _You _should of atleast told him to stop!" I yelled at him glaring. "Goodbye Dimitri, I'm going!"

Dimitri was looking at me shocked. He then grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Alberta, Guardian Rhenzky got the best of Rose and he needs to go to the clinic, some Guardians need to get down here to take him, I gotta go find Rose," he said and hung up. I seen him running after me and I bit my lip. It was either let him catch me, fight, or run. I took off in a sprint and as Dimitri increased his pace I kept increasing mine.

I was hurt and I felt my reputation hurt and I felt tears come to my eyes because some people thought I was useless and Dimitri laughed at me and he made me feel fat when he did, and self-consciouss. And before I could even stop them I had tears running down my face, silent tears. I couldn't believe Dimitri.

I grabbed hold of the pole and used it to wind myself around it, and I ran all the way to the Dhampir dorms and up to my room and ran into it and locked the door behind me. "Rose open the door!" he yelled.

"No!" I said but my voice broke a little, giving away that I had been crying. I seen the door handle move.

"You know I do have keys for this whole building and just unlock the door and come in," he said. I backed up until I hit the window and I flung it open. I seen the lock flick around so the door was unlocked and Dimitri flung the door open and I jumped out the window and he looked at me wide eyed. I knew it was a two-storey drop, but I didn't care. I grabbed hold of another window ledge, that was near the ground, and made my drop more easier and less painful by grabbing hold of it and jumping down onto the grass and looked up to see Dimitri looking down at me shocked and then I ran all the way to the edge of the grounds and into the forest, away from everyone else would be. I sat in the middle of an old camp ground me and people went and sat on an old chair. I heard footsteps and then seen Dimitri and he seen my tears and a pained look came across his face and he sat next to me. I looked at him and glared.

"Rose?" he asked. "Rose what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why did you laugh at me?" I asked him.

Dimitri sighed. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing more at the fact that you can kick my ass blindfolded and not when you're not blindfolded," he said and laughed.

I laughed a little but it didn't really reach my heart or feelings. "Yeah I guess it is a little funny," I said to him. "But it still hurt," I told him.

Dimitri grsabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry for making you upset," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded. "You better be." I looked at him. "So who was the Guardian I beat up?" I asked him.

Dimitri laughed. "That was Guardian Rhenzky, he's new here," he said.

"I know because if he wasn't he wouldn't have said all that stuff and been so sexist towards girls, and me. Anyway he was a douche, he deserved every bit of it," I said to him.

"I had looked _everywhere_ for you," he said. "Don't do it again."

"I'm good," I said grinning and he laughed. I went through my bag and looked for my list and got it out and moved to the far edge of the log.

_21. NEVER take Lissa joy riding (you may get in loads of trouble)_

_22. NEVER make the schools' fire alarm go off (you may get expelled or suspended, especially if your on probation)_

_23. NEVER let your Russian Jailor run after you and trip (it makes you wanna laugh when he starts swearing)_

_24. DON'T yell at Janine Hathaway and tell her "Soo you and Rose's (or my) dad go busy, huh? Got some goodies? Or was it goodie bags?" (she may punch you in the head, that's if your training with her, or she may loose her temper and go off at you)_

_25. DON'T eat a squirrel head in front of Lissa (she'll vomit so much you'll end up vomiting and she'll hit you)_

_26. DON'T say you're a Canibal, people will start thinking you're Strigoi._

_27. DON'T tell Kirove that you wanna suck her _ ((put what you wanna put it in her, whether it's from cat to breasts))_

_28. NEVER let Lissa play a game that will make her horny (WARNING: she'll be horny for weeks)_

_29. NEVER get horny with Lissa (things get dirty)_

_30. NEVER get Dimitri horny (this would be interesting, and I really wanna know what he's like horny, but he'll probably kill you with his horniness)_

I heard a leaf crunch behind me and folded my list and seen Dimitri trying to look at it. "Don't," I said to him. "You don't wanna know."

"I do," he said. I handed it to him.

"Don't read the first seven and then only read up to ten," I told him, and folded the first seven over and up to ten and he read them and he was laughing.

"Roza, you are one bad girl," he said.

"I know," I said grinning at him.

Dimitri handed it back to me, shaking his head. "You are soo silly," he said. "But, I guess that's a reason why I love you," he mumbled, and he said it soo low I wasn't sure if I heard right and I just shook my head.

"Hmmm... ...I know. Lissa says the same thing," I told him and he laughed.

"Lissa's right though," he said smiling at me.

I stood up. "Come on, I'm hungry," I said to him and he laughed.

"You're always hungry, Roza," he said.

"I know, but I'm still a growing Dhampir," I said to him. Dimitri and I walked to the cafeteria and I swear I nearly got everything from their, but I did get all the doughnuts. I started eating while Dimitri looked at me weirdly.

* * *

**So Rose eats to much than her stomache can take hahaha lawl jks! yeah the cat is meowing in my ear :/ very bad!\**

**Anyway hope you like it and please review and tell me what ya think about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't Updated in soo long, you probably thought I died or something, just joking!_**

**_Anyway, my laptop was getting fixed because it decided to chuck the spazz's and then annoy the hell out of me and then everything had to get wiped off the laptop, so that included all my stories and I was a bit pissed because I hadn't put them on a USB so I'm going to do that from now on so I'll always have my stories just in case the laptop decides to be a annoyance again, and then I had all these ideas rushing to my head of stories I could write and I had to write them before I forgot what they were and then I didn't hav emuch time to write any updates but I AM planning on writing those stories that I have on my profile._**

**_Anyway, check out my prfile because there's LOADS of cool stuff on there, and I'm not just saying that :D_**

**_I had LOADS of fun writing this chapter and it's kind of weird so yeah. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

A List Of Things To Never Do At Saint Vladamirs!

Chapter 4:

_I felt very hyper after eating and I wanted to run and skip and I secretly wondered what they put in the food to make me this hyper and I was bouncing in my seat and Dimitri just watched me as I couldn't keep still and then he ended up grabbing me, pulling me up and walking towards the gym and that's when I realised I still had my afternoon practice and during the whole time I could keep still, not even once._

_I think Dimitri was a bit worried about this though because he looked a bit freaked and worried, confused and frustrated which made me laugh, causing him to give me a weird look._

_When we ran laps around the oval, I had so much energy I even outran Dimitri which made him question what the lunch lady or lunch man put in the food to make me this hyper, but I didn't care._

_After our laps, I managed to do an extra ten in that amount of time and Dimitri had given up and just watched me run them in confusion and with a weird look._

_Then we went inside and I was lifting weights but I had one hundred kilos on each side and Dimitri was even adding more, hoping to tire me out but it didn't work._

_Then we went onto sparring and we sparred and I kept pinning him and then he took me to the hospital to get me checked out because he thought something was seriously wrong and Dr Olendzki laughed when she heard, joked that I had turrets and then when she seen me her eyes widened._

_"Wow," she said. "Something really is wrong with the cafeteria food."_

_"Maybe someone's putting drugs in the food," I suggested._

_"Maybe," Dimitri said._

_"She's got too much energy," Dr Olendzki said._

_I got suddenly really tired and weak and collapsed to the floor, falling to sleep on the cool floor. The coolness of the tiles felt nice against my heated skin and I was quite happy._

_I woke up in the Clinic and Dr Olendzki said that I there had been drugs in the food. Dimitri was worried, too worried and I was feeling really hyper, turned on and I felt like I could jump any guy in a second that I was that turned on. Well mainly just Dimitri because right at the moment he looked very diving and yummy and I didn't realise until I realised that I was bitting Dimitri's arm and he was giving me a weird 'wtf Rose' look. I stopped biting him and gave him my most awesome 'nothing wrong' look and jumped up out of the bed and skipped out the clinic and into the cold air. Dimitri was behind me the whole time and I walked around to see basically everyone wondering around hyper and some naked, streaking._

_It was like my heaven at the moment. Everyone was basically partying and the Guardians and teachers looked at everyone as if they were crazy._

_"Streak!" Every student screamed and suddenly every students clothes were off, except mine and then people pried my clothes off. Well just Lissa, Christian and Eddie and dragged me around and then a song came on over the speakers._

_Lissa and I danced, grinding against each other-naked. Which was very awkward, but hey we were best friends._

_We sung along to the song. It was low by T-Pain and Lissa was nearly shouting the lyrics with me._

_Everyone looked on as if we were crazy or something was wrong with us, trying to convince us to put our clothes in but we shook our heads 'no' and then ran off into the woods, other student's handing us pot and alcohol and we took it greedily and partied all night. Suddenly I collapsed, exhausted again and Lissa caught me and then collapsed exhausted and Christian stopped both of us from falling and then he collapsed from exhaustion and then Eddie caught us and then collapsed from exhaustion and then a Guardian caught us._

_I felt Dimitri lift me up and then pull his duster over me, probably covering up my body so nobody would look or saving himself from trying to take me somewhere and make love to me._

_I woke up feeling excited and grumpy and walked around glaring at everyone and they were glaring at me, too._

_Some people were fighting and the guardians were trying to break them up._

_Mia walked past me and glared at me and I glared back and lunged at her, throwing a fist at her head and then she started attacking me back with her magic and attempting to hit me, then more people joined in our fight, and more, and more._

_Some people gathered in a circle to watch and Mia collapsed to the ground, exhausted and knocked out. A few others got knocked out with blood covering their whole bodies and everyone cheered._

_The guardians kept trying to break us up but couldn't. Some of the guardians were even hyper._

_I was suddenly really exhausted and collapsed from exhaustion and I think everyone else did too._

_I woke up feeling very hungry and excited and walked into the cafeteria and started eating some food and more and more, it was just too good._

_I ended up kissing Dimitri and everyone stared in shock and some more embarrassing things happened._ I woke up in the middle of the night, naked. Dirt and mud covered my body and I had leaves in my hair and scratches on myself.

I was freaked out and I got dressed and walked out of my room and to the gym and Dimitri was standing there, arms crossed and giving me the most weirdest look ever and I was a bit worried.

"Rose," Dimitri said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping not to get the answer.

"You were running around naked last night in your sleep and you nearly killed Mia Rinaldi and you grinded up against a tree, while singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and you kissed me in your sleep and then did some things which I do not want to mention what you did, and let me say this you were asleep and doing this while sleeping, almost sleep walking but more like sleep terrorizing," he said.

"Oops," I said. "Well because I was asleep can I get off the hook for this one?"

"No," Dimitri said. "You're still to blame."

"Dang!" I shouted. "Soo unfair!"

"Anybody ever told you 'Life's unfair'?" Dimitri asked.

"I have heard that once before," I said smiling and Dimitri laughed, shaking his head. "So did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" Dimitri asked, taken aback.

"You know, what I did in my sleep. Did you enjoy it?" I said.

Dimitri looked at me shocked. "You're seriously asking me that?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"No not really, because there was a whole lot of guardians and other people around, in fact we were in a meeting," Dimitri said. "I might have if you were awake, sober and we were alone."

I grinned and then winked. "I'll keep that in mind," I said to him and we laughed then went out and ran laps, everyone was giving me a weird look and I secretly wondered if there was more Dimitri wasn't telling me, I even made sure I actually _was _dressed and sighed in relief when I was.

The day went by silently and everyone gave me weird looks when they seen me, even the teachers and guardians. Including Lissa and my friends.

They were all silent and awkward when I was around and when they seen me they quickly shut up and looked away, giving me side long glances and sometimes they'd make up an excuse to go somewhere else when I walked up to them, which made me even more suspicious of what else I did.

* * *

_**Okay so you've probably been wondering what I've been doing for this WHOLE time, so I'll give you a little bit of info about what I've been doing and writing. **_

_**So, I've been writing some new stories for you guys and I've been obsessed with the whole Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover stories so I've been working on a few and so I'll give you some chapter previews and some summaries. **_

_**Story #1:**_

_Dear Diary:_

**Summary: Izaballa (pronounced I-za-b-a-ll-a) (AN:/ AKA Bella Swan, but in this story Izaballa Swanson until 2010 and she becomes Isabella Swan) a mortal in 1864, the time Katherine, Stefan and Damon were around. Bella was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Fell's Church until Katherine came, and she was already in love with Damon, but Damon treated her like she didn't exist. but how were they supposed to go through an arranged marriage when he was with Katherine? And Katherine was with Stefan? Bella secretly loves Stefan as well, and Stefan has loved Izaballa since puberty, and then Katherine turns up and she compells Stefan to love her, but for some reason he still loves Izaballa.**

**But when he takes Izaballa to the Founders Day Ball, the first ever Founders Day Ball, Katherine gets jealous and turns Izaballa into a vampire but Izaballa is even more beautiful than before and Stefan is soo broken because he believes she is dead, until she comes back for both Salvatore brothers and to get her revenge on Katherine for taking everything away from her, but she get's caught up in a love triangle, that soon becomes a love square that involves Katherine, Damon, Stefan and Izaballa. **

**But then in 2010 Izaballa goes to Forks to live, after a long time of running from her past, and she compells a man to make him believe she is his daughter and there she meets Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and falls in love with Edward, and she compells him to love her. But, she still loves both her Salvatore brothers who miss her dearly. But when Edward leaves Bella is infuriated with this and there's a small town that may or may not turn into a Blood Bath, all because of one angry little vampire.**

**Chapter 1 Preview:**

_12/ 01/ 1864_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been years since I last wrote in you and that it is 1864 and the last time I wrote in you was 1859, when I was twelve. But I have matured since then. _

_Katherine finally told me that she was a vampire last year; it explained why she hasn't aged even a day in the past two years. And we are beginning to become really good friends. _

_There's a problem though, I love Damon Salvatore and his father and my mother were going to make an arranged marriage for both of us when we were twelve but he rebelled against his father's and my mother's decision, breaking my heart. _

_I hate to admit this but I've liked him ever since we were young and running around through his father's garden and playing Tag and Hide and Seek. But, he's never seemed the slightest bit interested in me. Never. _

_I wear all my best dresses, trying to make him notice me instead of Katherine, but he never does and it makes me sad. It hurts to think of him with Katherine. But they're together and I have to live with that, even if Katherine's with Stefan as well._

_So, that's everything so far, diary. _

_-Izaballa_

**_Story #2:_**

_Light And Darkness:_

**Summary: Bella looks EXACTLY like Anna ((AN:/ This is another Twight and Vampire Diaries crossover)) and she finds herself becoming best friends with Katherine, that is until Bella meets Damon and he falls in love with her and Pearl somehow comes back, wanting to be with her Daughter-Anna-but she didn't know Anna died. So, Pearl changes Bella into a vampire, hoping that Bella will be just like Anna and she makes Bella her favourite little daughter again. But Katherine wants Bella dead for taking Damon away from her, when he wasn't hers to start with. Maybe in 1864 he was but this is the Twentieth Century and Damon is Bella's now, not Katherine's. **

**Bella finds herelf torn between choices that aren't hers to make and she finds herself killing the innocent and the not-so-innocent. Bella is a lethal vampire, one that shouldn't be alive and is too dangerous to have around, but Katherine needs to die! **

**_Preview Coming Soon!_**

_**Story #3:**_

_Rose's Vampire Academy:_

**Summary: Rose Hathaway has akways been different, even when she was a child. She never played with dolls like the other girl did, instead she destroyed them, ripping them apart and burning them and with baby born dolls she ripped them apart, burnt them and then buried some of the body parts in the sand, for other kids to find. She was always found in the gym, hacking into a boxing bag. But then when she turned sixteen she started making up her own moves that can kill and dhampir or Moroi.**

**Then one day, in sparring with Mason, she tries out one of her moves on him and breaks his spine! So she gets given a mentor to control her strength and potential she has. But when she starts falling in LOVE with her mentor, things start going downhill and when her mother suddenly shows up at the Academy and her mentor-Dimitri Belikov-has a love interest with someone. And it may be Rose's MOTHER, everyone sees Rose falling downhill and fails all her classes.**

**But when a sudden Skii Trip takes place, after bodies have been found drained of blood from the Strigoi and took place just outside the Academy gates and the bodies are getting found near the wards, sometimes even on campus and they're Rose's fellow classmates and people she knows. **

**But on the Skii Trip, what no one realise's is that they took the STRIGOI WITH THEM! People go missing, fingers get pointed at people. People get hurt, people suffer. People die and most of all-Everyone's been betrayed!**

**_Chapter 1 Preview:_**

**_Mason was-and is-my best friend, we had been best friends since we were in Kindergarten at the Academy and I was in the gym, hacking out a punching bag and he came on with a little grin on his face when he seen me._**

**_ "Why aren't you out playing tag with the others?" he asked._**

**_I didn't turn to look at him; I continued trying to nail this kick. "I'm trying to nail this kick but when I hit it the punching bag always knocks me over," I said, frustrated._**

**_"Here, I'll help," he said, moving towards the punching bag and held it._**

**_I looked up at him from the other side of the punching bag. "Thanks," I said to him and smiled._**

**_He had red curly hair that was fuzzy and I wanted to ruffle it up like Alberta-my second mommy-does to me. He was cute with his little chubby cheeks and freckles on his nose._**

**_He was wearing a red tee that had a T-Rex on it and he was wearing cream coloured shorts that cut off at his knees and little flip flops._**

**_I was wearing my grey sweatpants and my old shirt that went to my knees because it was a bit too big for me, but I loved it because it had a little fairy on it and it was cute and pink. So I wore it for training._**

**_I was a strange kid, apparently. I had collectible things and I hated barbie dolls, I always burnt them. I even stole another girls barbie doll when she was playing with it (she had pulled my hair before) and I grabbed a lighter and lit it's hair on fire after pulling it apart and cutting its hair off._**

**_I didn't even like baby born dolls. I had always chopped them up with a knife or some sort of weapon (once even a plastic knife) and chopped it up and put the head on my wall for a souvenir and buried some of the body parts in the sand for other kids to find and some parts were burned in a fire._**

**_"Aren't you that girl who burnt that girls' Barbie doll?" he asked._**

**_"Yeah," I said grinning. "I'm Rose Hathaway, by the way," I added._**

**_"Cool, I'm Mason Ashford," he said._**

**_"Nice to meet you," I said and did a spin kick and nailed it. I squealed and jumped up and down, clapping my hands._**

**_"Wow, that was amazing!" he gushed. "You're going to make one hell of a great guardian!"_**

**_"I nailed it," I said and hugged Mason. He hugged me back. "Let's be friends, we'll make a great team," I said._**

**_"Friends," he said, smiling._**

**_"Ooh! We have to make up one of those cool secret handshakes," I yelled._**

**_"Ooh! I always wanted one of those!" he yelled._**

**_"Rose you are going to make a terrific guardian," Alberta said from the door way._**

**_I grinned at her. "I know," I said and she laughed._**

**_"What about me?" Mason asked, looking up at Alberta with shining eyes. He looked like he was excited to be in the presence of a well-respected and well-known guardian._**

**_"You will be an excellent side-kick," I said to him with a grin and he pouted and then grinned._**


End file.
